The Consequences of Sg1s Off World Travel
by spacegypsy1
Summary: A few Daniel and Vala romantic one shots! This is my 200th post to this site - I offer a sampling of tropes. Daniel in Vala of course-
1. It's Always Something In The Water

Title: The Consequences of SG-1's Off World Travel

Author: spacegypsy1

Rating: K+ or PG13.

Category(s): Romance, team, friendship, multiple one shots disguised as chapters

Pairings: Daniel and Vala (other chapters will be noted)

Spoilers: None

Timeline: mostly take your pick

Word Count this chapter: 800

Chapter Count: One of more than one

Synopsis: For my 200th post on Fanfiction dot net I offer a sampling of stand alone tropes as chapters. Mpreg, The Alien's Did It, Trapped in a Cave and/or Stranded on a planet. Confessions of love upon the threat of imminent death. Angst at death of loved one/or loved one thought to be dead. A Wedding.

I have written all but one of these tropes before. So I am going to start with the one I have never written – ergo... Mpreg as suggested by Campy

Chapter One: It's Always Something in the Water! (MPreg)

~0i0~

"You drank it, not my fault, Daniel!"

"It was water!"

Vala sat on the side of the bed, frowning in consternation. "It was not water. Anyone could see that. Well anyone who has been raised anywhere in the universe other than Earth. A stupid Tau'ri mistake! I can't believe you drank it!"

"You drank it!" His voice rose and his eyes narrowed into an accusatory glare.

"I, my dear Tau'ri explorer, with the exception of a nice buzz, am immune to Lethmaunark-Torg-R3-2-9-8-5! I told you not to drink it."

He groaned. "You can call it supercala...calafragalistic... er... expialadoshus for all I care! It's still water! If you are so immune, my dear former con artist thief, why did you do that... that... that... thing you did?"

"Dance? Naked? Enticingly? Just for you? Resulting in four nights of connubial - without a license to do so - bliss? Not to mention wild and kinky sex?"

"Yes that, and thanks so much for sharing the intimate details for all."

"Darling, by now they've all guessed the details. And, so as you know, I am immune only to the side effect. The effect that..." Vala laughed slapping a hand over her mouth. Her gaze dropping to his soon to be expanding belly.

"This is not funny."

"Well, it shouldn't be but it is." Raising only her eyes she scanned the group huddled around Daniel's infirmary bed. "But, darling, everyone is laughing, silently of course."

Flushed red from collar to hair line, Daniel tried to keep his eyes from running the gambit of faces - uselessly, seeing as he could not keep himself from taking a quick scan. "Yep. All laughing. Even Teal'c's lips are twitching! Thanks guys. Nice support there. And thanks for not coming to rescue me from the clutches of the effervescent, yet highly predatory, teammate...but then again maybe you guys were busy yourselves."

"Busy, smart ass, tryin' to locate you two! I told you, Jackson, that she'd get you in trouble one day. I just didn't think it was possible to get you in this kinda trouble. But man, I shoulda known since all types of weird and messed up stuff happens when your job is two letters and a number. And now you have to marry the chick for real." Cam turned to Carolyn. "Doc, didn't you have somethin' else you wanted to let the happy couple know?"

Carolyn Lam manipulated her iPad. "Ah, yes, by the way, Vala. I got your test results too. Like Daniel, you too have a bun in the oven. Or belly. Or... well, anyway you are not or at least no longer immune to the side effect. Congrats... it's twins... sort of!"

Laughing hysterically, they all filed out in single file, Sam first, followed by Cam. Then Carolyn and Landry. And finally Teal'c who looked back over his shoulder and gave them a simple nod.

Vala grinned large and happily, shoulders hiked up clear to her ears. "Babies! I've always said I wanted to make babies with you! Now we will have two! One each. But shared. Not like one alone each. But like two but not two in me but one in you and one in me. This is sooooo exciting!"

Daniel pointed to the door. "Go. Now. I have to think."

"Hmph! Fine!" She marched towards the door.

"Vala?"

Turning she looked over her shoulder, "Hmmm?"

"Will you marry me, make me an honest man?"

"We'll see. Depends."

"I love you even without this... this... this..."

"My baby in your belly? Your adorable belly which is soon to be more adorable?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes."

"Fine."

"Darling, you know I love you. Aren't you happy for me too?"

"Of course. Now please go!"

"Are you going to be this moody for the next nine months?"

"OUT!"

~END Trope One. Trope Two to follow soon.


	2. Alien Moon Trolls

Title: The Consequences of SG-1's Off World Travel

Author: spacegypsy1

Rating: K+ or PG13.

Category: Romance, team, friendship, multiple one-shots disguised as chapters

Pairings this chapter: Daniel and Vala, Teal'c/Ishta, Cam/Carolyn and Jack/Sam are implied

Spoilers: _very slight mention of Unending, blink and you miss it._

Timeline: after series

Word Count this chapter: 3300

Chapter Count: Chapter Two of possibly 5

CHAPTER TWO - It's Not Our Fault! It's Alien Moon Trolls. TROPE TWO – Alien Interference

~0i0~

"We must hurry! We waste precious time. I will 'fill you in' once we are on Caspadia." When the Stargate remained inactive, Ishta looked to both General Landry and General O'Neill who stood in the doorway.

Mitchell turned, "We're ready sirs." He confirmed with a nod as Vala, then Daniel and Sam took a questioning look at the two generals.

"Got a plan?" Jack stepped further into the room and stood, arm leaning on his weapon and a quirky sneer on his face.

When no one answered, Ishta moved forward, bringing her staff weapon into firing position, "The plan, O'Neill, is to rescue Teal'c from captivity. Let us leave. Now!"

Mitchell placed a hand on the staff weapon and pushed its nose toward the floor. "Whoa there, Miss Hotheaded Hak'tel Hoyden, no need for that." They all knew the weapon was not powered on, but he moved it just the same.

Dr. Carolyn Lam walked past her father and O'Neill, entering the room and stopping in the midst of the team. She brushed at her BDUs, adjusted the heavy pack on her back, checked her weapon, and then stared straight ahead not saying a word.

Mitchell frowned and again looked at Landry, "You authorized her to go!"

The general puckered his brow and looked at Jack.

"Not me." Jack's hands and arms went up and he eyed Sam with question.

"Nope." Sam turned to Daniel.

"No way. I couldn't authorize a pack of bubble gum." Daniel looked at the good doctor.

"General Landry, sir," Walter's voice came over the speaker, "ah, sir, you have a call from the President's office, sir.."

Landry scowled at his daughter before heading for the control room.

Ignoring Mitchell who just days before had insisted she parachute out of a perfectly good airplane, Carolyn scanned the rest of the faces in the room. Still sporting a bruise and scratches on her cheek from her recent tumble she avoided smiling. "He's my mother's cousin's son-in-law… I'm going. I'm tired of trying to patch all of you up days later. Besides, Teal'c may need me, and I'm prepared for that. I'm not waiting for you to drag him back here half dead! I'm going."

Jack grinned and nodded, grateful for her concern. "Works for me." He looked at Mitchell who glared at Dr. Lam's back.

Cam met Jack's eyes with a frown, "You're watchin' her then…sir?"

Arm dangling over the butt of the P-90, Jack responded, "I'm not watchin' her, this is your barbeque Mitchell, Carter can watch her."

"Ah, no sir, I can't watch her… Sorry, Carolyn. Daniel can watch her."

Daniel scoffed, but before he could speak Vala stepped up beside Carolyn, "I'll watch her."

"Only the best and sharpest needles for you, Vala." Carolyn said cutting her eyes to Mitchell. The look was clearly meant to blow a hole right between his eyes.

Landry's voice came over the intercom, "SG-1, you have a go."

Vala cocked her head toward the gate, "come on then, ladies first," and she took a hold of the doctor's vest front and marched up the ramp to the Stargate with Carolyn in tow. Just before they disappeared into the puddle, Vala frowned. "Samantha, Ishta, are you coming?" And plop, they were gone.

"Oh, right." Sam dashed up the ramp, Ishta close on her heels, both vanishing right behind the other two women.

~0i0~

PQ3-5P5, also known as Caspadia, was in the midst of some kind of elaborate celebration. Colorful tents and booths lined the circle around the Stargate. Ishta's Tel'tak, draped in bright colored banners with streamers blowing in the breeze, was right where she had left it, sans decorations, when she'd Gated to the SGC.

"No time for partying, guys so let's get to it," Mitchell nearly careened into Sam's back as she came to a halt. "Jackson, let's see if we can find some official and get the scoop on whatever they may know. Someone around here is going to have motor mouth and you're just the person to find them. Take Vala and the General with you. The good doctor, Sam and Ishta will accompany me. We'll take the ship to the Moon to see what we can find out." Cam looked doubtfully at the cargo ship, "Is that thing gonna fly?" He asked Ishta with concern.

"It will fly, human, do not concern yourself." Ishta flipped her cape out of her way with her staff weapon and approached the craft.

Jack leaned in close to Sam, "Ya know, I like this not being in charge. Just go when you want to and don't worry about a thing. Kinda nice. Although, if I woulda been in charge, we'd have time for cake." He indicated a table laden with cakes and pies by jerking his head in that direction.

Sam nodded with a grin, then pointed toward Daniel and Vala who were walking away into the crowed. "Go." She knew him and his ways. Jack was worried about Teal'c, and he tried to cover up his concern by being glib.

Jack followed Vala and Daniel through the throng of celebrants in search of 'some official' as their illustrious leader had phrased it.

"It's obviously a big party here," Vala was grinning happily, rubbing her palms together, "It'll be a lot more interesting than some old deserted moon!"

Daniel huffed, "It's not deserted, it's sort of a resort, like a honeymoon resort…"

"What!" Vala's eyes went round, "Teal'c was on a honeymoon… that's the after you're married go away and … you know…" She was stirring her hands through the air seeking the proper words.

"No, Teal'c was not on a honeymoon, it's a place for Teal'c and Ishta to meet, it's not just for honeymoons. They've been there before." Jack offered in explanation.

"Oh. Well, Daniel, maybe we should have gone with Mitchell and left Carolyn and Jack here." Her voice was low and sultry and her eyes suggestive.

Jack withheld a comment, frowning at the space pirate before turning to Daniel with a weary look and walking off towards a group of men.

Daniel only shook his head in exasperation. "This is serious, Vala. Teal'c is missing."

"I know that! Stop being so grumpy, we'll find him, Ishta said the people who took them were small and not well armed." Vala pointed towards a man in gold trimmed robes who carried an enormous book. "Look Daniel, that man over there. He must be some type of official." The man spotted the couple looking expectantly at him and immediately came their way.

"You have come to seek me?" The man asked.

"Yes. I'm Daniel Jackson and this is Vala Mal Doran." Daniel looked to see where the rest of the team was, before turning back to the man. "Yes, we have come to seek you."

"Daniel Jackson, I am Magistrate Molisom, and I am at your service." The man opened his big book, took some writing tool from his pouch and wrote in his book.

Vala tried to see what the man was writing, but Daniel scowled and taking her by the back of her vest, pulled her closer to him. "We need your help with a private matter." Daniel looked at Vala daring her to speak.

"No need for privacy today. We celebrate Chaapa'ai Day, no one has a care and all is done with a happy blessing."

"We come for information concerning…" Daniel moved in a little closer to the magistrate.

"For my blessing?" The man smiled at the couple.

"Well, I suppose that too," Vala thought the man a bit odd. She hugged Daniel's arm still trying to see into Molisom's book.

Daniel gave her a warning glare before turning back to the magistrate. "We seek information concerning the moon and…"

"Now-now, later…all that comes later." Magistrate Molisom started writing in his book once more. "Your name again?" He smiled kindly at Vala.

"Vala Mal Doran."

"Yes-yes. I remember now. So many names." He pulled a page from the book, rolled it up and handed it to Vala and went back to writing in the large tome.

"Magistrate, is there someone we can talk to about the moon?" Daniel was getting frustrated.

"In a hurry isn't he?" The man asked Vala.

"Always! You have no idea. He barely gets finished and he's off to something else!"

The man frowned and looked back at Daniel who seemed to be watching one of the other women who had accompanied him through the Stargate.

"Humph! I see." The magistrate snapped his book shut and stalked off. _THAT one will be back for dissolution of marriage as soon as the honeymoon is over!_

"He gave me a souvenir." Vala stuck the rolled parchment into her jacket.

"That's nice." Daniel took Vala's elbow and led her over to where Jack waited. "You two stay together, talk to the locals and see what you can find out. I'm going to see if I can locate someone with some answers."

Jack's eyebrows frowned as Daniel walked away, "When did you get so bossy!"

"He's always been bossy," Vala commented watching Daniel's six with a silly grin on her face.

"You've got a real thing for him don't you?"

"What do you mean, real?"

"As in you're not just messing with him…"

"Hmmm, let's go talk to that group over there, they look quite nosy and may have some information." Vala started off towards the people she'd indicated and Jack just grinned.

-o0o-

Carolyn and Mitchell stood nose to nose arguing outside of the Tel'tak in the midst of undraping the ship from its colorful decorations. Sam and Ishta were already inside preparing for flight.

Magistrate Molisom approached the fighting couple. "Now-now, what have we here? Arguing on Chaapa'ai Day?"

Both turned with a false smile, then Cam moved away from Carolyn and approached the man, "No sir, we're just discussin' the merits of the proper way to undecorate. See, we need the ship. We're takin' a trip to the moon."

"Ah, then you have need of me! So many this year, it is the best year since I have been Magistrate." He opened his book, pen in hand, "Names?"

~0i0~

Cam took the rolled parchment from the Magistrate and handed it to Carolyn, "Here, this must be our 'pass' to the moon, do me a favor and hang on to it, would ya'?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm a doctor, not your secretary." But she stuck it in her pocket anyway.

Magistrate Molisom walked away a bit confused by these newcomers, after all it was the first time anyone had brought their own ship as most would have to wait until late evening for the moon shuttle. _Strange indeed, these couples. Strange indeed._

Mitchell shook his head and closed his eyes in exasperation. He folded his arms across his chest, opened his eyes and grumbled. "Look, I'm really sorry about the whole parachute thing the other day. You invited yourself on this little jaunt and you need an attitude adjustment. This is what we do. This is how we do it. You have a problem with that, there's the Stargate… go home."

Carolyn batted her eyes, smiled and patted him on his chest. "You're right. You're the CO, I'm the newbie, fine. We do it your way. You're just a little cocky, and I have to adjust to that… I can do that." She backed up.

He held an arm out toward the ship, "Good. After you." Holy Mother of Mercy, she was somethin'! He grinned as he followed the doctor into the ship his gaze locked on her six.

The comm beeped and Jack spit out instructions. "Mitchell. We think the little people on the moon snatched the big guy. Daniel found out where their hide out is. So we're on our way to join you guys."

~0i0~

"We should be on the moon within twenty earth minutes." Ishta manipulated the controls.

Vala pulled out the document she'd been given to see if there were any special instructions for a moon visit. Parchment in hand, she studied the writings. "Hmm, doesn't take that long to get all nuptualized on that planet if I'm understanding this document." Looking somewhat confused, she spoke to Daniel, "I think that strange alien man on that planet married us."

Daniel scoffed, "Not likely."

"Well I wouldn't be so sure Mr. The Glass is Always Greener! Look at this document, what does it look like to you? All I can read is the Daniel Jackson and the Vala Mal Doran, however, it appears…."

Daniel snatched the parchment from her hands and translated the elaborately decorated document, which in fact was a marriage certificate. "Holy… holy freaking ... buckets!"

"Well," Vala clapped her hands together, "I'll take that as a compliment. Darling."

Vala leaned into him, twirling one pigtail and raising her brows in invitation.

"We are not married Vala. Cut it out."

"I beg your pardon? It says so right there." She pointed at center of the parchment, "Don't you want to be married to me?"

"Being married is not … well... right now we... I'm not sure that's... "

"Oh, come on Daniel, you know you want me. I'm your wife; we can do 'it' without guilt."

Mouth agape, Daniel seemed to consider the possibilities.

Carolyn was peering over Daniel's shoulder, "Looks real to me."

He turned and gave the doctor a squinted eye 'stay out of this' look, which Carolyn promptly ignored.

"It seems official, Daniel, you and Vala may very well be married, at least in the eyes of the residents of Caspadia." Carolyn said in all seriousness.

Sam and Mitchell were both grinning foolishly.

"Well," Daniel said with a touch of overconfidence, "we are not residents of Caspadia, therefore it is not a valid marriage."

"Sure, Jackson." Mitchell laughed at Daniel's predicament. "Looks legal to me."

Dr. Lam took the document the Magistrate had given Mitchell out of her pocket and unrolled it. "Daniel? What about this one?" She handed it over, suddenly worried.

Daniel laughed out loud, handing it to Mitchell. "Gee, Colonel, seems you have one too. Cameron Mitchell and Carolyn Lam... let me be the first to congratulate you. Oh, and I'd love to be there when you tell Landry."

Carolyn stood with her mouth open and eyes wide. "Whaaa... but...we didn't say...this can't be real!"

Delighted, Vala rubbed her hands together and voiced a giddy, "This is so fun! Married!"

"Vala," Daniel threatened, "It's not a legal and binding document on Earth."

"Heehee! Then I'm not returning to Earth and neither are you." Since her new husband only narrowed his eyes further and glared more intently, Vala turned to Carolyn. "Don't you think so, too? I mean you and Mitchell... me and Daniel setting up housekeeping right here?"

The doctor's face went pale. "I'm returning to Earth at the first opportunity!"

With a heavy sigh, Vala pinched Daniel's butt. "It was fun while it lasted, Hubby."

Rubbing his six, Daniel fought down his grin with a fake grimace.

~0i0~

As the Tel'tak came to a soft landing, Ishta pointed out the screen. "There! At the tree line. It is Teal'c!"

They rushed from the ship to find Teal'c stalking towards them holding one very diminutive person in each hand. One male, one female.

"Elves?"

"Hobbits?"

"Lilliputians?"

"Gnomes?"

"Caspadia Moon Trolls. I thought they were a myth."

Jack looked at Ishta with confusion. "Gazpacho what?"

Ishta took one of the offenders in hand, lightly, intimately touching Teal'c's cheek with her free hand. "I am happy to see you, husband."

"T, those captured you?" Jack took a closer inspection of the one glaring menacingly in his direction. " Wait...husb..."

"There were two hundred of them, O'Neill. I managed to escape. These two pursued so I have brought them along for leverage should the other one hundred and ninety eight decide to track me. I thank you all for..." Teal'c looked down at the two parchments Daniel still held in his hands. "Ah, I see you too have been married. That is good to know, Daniel Jackson, as you were quite happy in the time that was not time. There are two certificates of marriage; who is the other happy couple?"

"Ah, time... er... what?" Daniel looked back at Vala who only shrugged.

"I guess me and the Doc are the other couple, Big Guy." Grinning, Cam put an arm around Carolyn's waist and she hauled off and smacked him, though she didn't pull away.

Sam and Jack clasped hands, smiling but remained silent.

"So, what are we gonna do with the munchkins?" Jack asked pointing back and forth from the creatures Ishta and Teal'c held.

"Leave them behind. We don't need any trolls. We got enough crap as it is. We got us a Space Pirate Ex-Goa'uld, a Freed Jaffa, whatever Cassie is, some of those worm creatures... no wait, that's in a movie. Okay, let's go." Cam did the round them up signal and took off. "Come on Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, Mr. and Mrs. Teal'c, oh, and Mr. and Mrs. Carter, cause you two ain't foolin' anybody." Cam laughed out loud. Half way through the laugh and still walking he managed to place a sloppy wet kiss on Carolyn's mouth. "And you too Mrs. Mitchell."

Coupled up, the group walked in a line two by two towards the Tel'tak.

"Say, Big Guy, why'd they capture you?" Mitchell's question was accompanied by another laugh.

"I could not understand their language, Colonel Mitchell, therefore I never could ascertain their reasoning. However, per our treaty with Caspadia, including their moon and their customs, those marriage documents are binding."

It was Vala Jackson, nee Mal Doran, who responded, one finger digging into Daniel's cheek. "Oh, goodie! Let's make babies!"

~END Trope Two.


	3. Totally, Accidentally on Purpose

Title: The Consequences of SG-1's Off World Travel

Author: spacegypsy1

Rating: PG13.

Category: Romance, team, friendship, multiple one-shots disguised as chapters

Pairings: Surely Daniel and Vala, but goggles could reveal just about anything I suppose.

Characters: Trope Three- Daniel and Vala

Spoilers: None

Timeline: After Season 10

Word Count: 900ish

Chapter Count: Chapter Three of Six

~0i0~

CHAPTER THREE: Totally, Accidentally On Purpose! TROPE THREE -Trapped in a Cave

~0i0~

"Oh. My. God. You didn't?"

"Well, yes, I did, unfortunately and totally accidentally."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because you said to take a seat and be quiet."

"I didn't say to sit on the very old and very important console."

"I wasn't going to sit on the floor."

"Vala! You sat on the... the... the..."

"The glowy buttons, Daniel? The ones that brought all the golden metal bars down thereby trapping us inside this room and the one on the other side of that one and I think the other one past that one."

"And?" His hands went up under her arms one on each side of her breasts, he had thought to set her back to the floor but instead of pulling her down from the ancient console he relaxed, his mind centered on the fullness beneath his palms.

Her hands went to his shoulder. "And the rolling stone slammy noise was that lovely thick carved decorated big fat door at the entrance... most likely slamming shut. You know the fancy, yet odd cave entrance one."

Daniel forced his hands from the softness of her flesh. "And then?" Two steps back helped him get his breath under control – at least until the air ran out. Hands on his hips, he waited.

"Oh, the grating, metalicy, bang with the scraping gear engaging noise? That was the big round lock thingie... locking. From the outside, I do believe."

Daniel took his glasses off, set them on the console and scrubbed his face with his palms in an effort to stop the headache that was soon to come. Finally, he sighed, put his glasses back on then he took a quick look over his shoulder and out the gilded gate. "So, Vala?" he said with false interest.

"Yes?" Biting the side of her lip, brows diving, she waited, ankles crossed and legs swinging off the side of console with its waning lights.

"I notice that you aren't wearing a vest."

"Mmm. Too hot."

"And no jacket. "

"Right, um, too hot. So my vest and my jacket are with my..."

"Your pack? Would you care to take a wild guess as to where my vest, jacket and pack are?"

"No, Daniel. Because I can do it without a wild or not wild guess because I see them..." She pointed out past the bars.

"Yes. When you so kindly came in to do your daily mandatory pestering, did you happen to bring something like food or water? Or a radio? Weapon? Flashlight?"

At that precise moment the blinking lights went out, and the room went dark.

"Nope. You?"

Daniel pulled his small flashlight from his dig utility belt and shone it right in her face. "You've locked us in. Without food or water. And soon without any light – this battery won't last long. Mitchell and Teal'c aren't due back for at least four hours! Now what the hell are we gonna do?"

Reaching she undid the utility belt he wore – which fell untethered to the stone floor - and grabbed the material near the waist band of his pants to pull his T-shirt upwards. "While I enjoy the look of your sexy chest in this shirt, I'm going to remove it for you since it's going to get a lot hotter in here."

At the same time his arms went up in assistance, he mumbled through the material as it went over his face. "Vala. This isn't a good idea. Hey, watch out my glasses are caught! Damn, wait. Okay."

The T-shirt went flying out towards a dim corner.

"Giggling?" He asked.

"Hmph, I don't giggle!"

"I heard a giggle."

"It was a chuckle."

"Whatever. You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Of course...not, darling." Her hands were at his belt buckle.

His hands covered hers, grasping them. "Look, I know we've been heading in this direction for some time now. But, really? This is not the ideal setting for the first time we make love."

She snatched her hands from his, brushed his aside and continued to undo his buckle and managed to unbutton his pants. "Daniel. We can make love when we get back, on clean sheets and a fluffy bed of roses if you like but right now, even though I'm crazy in love with you, I'm more interested in hot sex." Vala let go of his pants and took her boots and socks off. Then she stripped out of her BDU pants – while still sitting on the console – followed by her semi-regulation black tank top and then her chemise. All assisted by Daniel's flashlight.

After a long moment full of sighs and moans the flashlight moved down to illuminate her wispy panties. "Why didn't you take those off?"

"I think if you decide you want some hot Vala Mal Doran sex you'd remov..."

Without regard to the consequences he tossed the flashlight up on the console so he had both hands free to complete his task.

Vala squealed, delighted. "That's my Daniel! Let's make babies!"

~END Trope Three. More tropes coming


	4. Confessions

Title: The Consequences of SG-1's Off World Travel

Author: spacegypsy1

Rating: T – for language and adult situations.

Category: Romance, team, friendship,

Pairings: Daniel and Vala.

Characters: Daniel, Vala, Cam, Sam, Teal'c.

Spoilers: None

Timeline: Season 10

Word Count: 2200

Chapter Count: Four of Five, possibly Six

~0i0~

CHAPTER FOUR: Confessions of love upon the threat of imminent death.

~0i0~

"VALA!" Mitchell tore out after her. "Stop! That's an order!"

Vala kept running towards the source of the deafening rumble, with Mitchell yelling behind her.

Her mind as well as her eyes was focused on one thing. The dust smoldering heap of rubble where the ancient ruin had stood just a minute ago.

She was about to take a leap into the pile of settling debris when out of nowhere, Teal'c snatched her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Let me go! Please, Muscles! Let me go!" Clawing at his forearms, Vala twisted and turned to free herself.

Mitchell was on the radio calling Daniel, then when he got no answer, he pointed emphatically towards Teal'c and switched to calling for backup.

While Sam studied the fallen temple with an eye for an entryway, Teal'c attempted to reach Daniel via the radio.

"I can see some small passageways. There," Sam pointed, "and there. He has air. That's good."

Still tightly clutched in Teal'c's restraining arm, Vala thumbed her radio. "Daniel? Daniel, answer me. Daniel!"

There was a responding crackle on the radio but nothing else.

"We're on our way, darling. Just hang on, please. Please. We're on our way." Her body went limp and she blinked back tears. "Muscles. I'm okay. I know we have to wait for the experts. I can do that. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

Teal'c let her go. "Stay here, I will..."

The instant she was free Vala sprinted towards the farthest opening leaping over huge stones and ignoring the three teammates who screamed at her. Dropping to her belly, she crawled, snakelike into a dark space not much bigger than herself, ignoring the pain of scrapes and cuts from jagged rocks.

"Son of a bitch!" Mitchell scowled at Teal'c then turned to Sam. "Carter! Go meet the rescue team. Me and the big guy will see if we can make any difference in that pile of crap! Son of a bitch!" He snatched his radio free again and yelled into it. "Vala? God damn it, VALA, answer me!"

~0i0~

Why didn't she think before she slithered into the dark claustrophobic space? She could hear the others screaming at her but kept going.

Luckily she had been able to reach the small flashlight on her vest, but unfortunately she'd had to ditch the vest about two feet back when the opening narrowed impossibly small. That is after the boots had to go because the heels kept snagging on the roof of the passageway.

Flashlight in one hand and radio in the other she used her fisted hands and her now bare toes to move forward. "Daniel? DANIEL?"

She thought she heard a moan. "Daniel," she called out, pushing herself forward, "I...I need to tell you something impor..."

"Vala?" Came back low and gruff, barely discernible.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Coming into a bigger opening she spotted him. "Daniel. Daniel." She was able to sit up. "I found him!" she reported into the radio. "He's alive!"

Dropping the radio she carefully scanned him head to foot with the flashlight.

"Foos...foos caught."

"Yes, darling, I see that. Your ankle hurt?"

He answered with a lift of a brow.

"Oh, of course. Won't be long. They're on the way to dig you out."

"Waa...water?"

"Sorry, had to leave it all behind to wiggle my butt in here."

"Mmm... iz nice."

"Hmm?"

"Butt...iz nice."

"Oh? Delirious are you? Now I'm worried." Panicked, she picked up the radio and hit the button repeatedly until she realized she needed to calm down and speak. "Mitchell. Hurry, he's talking wonko, he has a small knot on his head, his bottom lip is swollen, his eyes are alert but puffy, like I get during, you know, that time of month thingie, and his foot is caught between some rocks but other than that I can't find a thing..."

"An...very nice other parts too, I was gonna tell you that the other night when we went out in the red...no...fus...fuchia dress. I mean you went out. No. We both went out but on-ah-ly you wore the dress and wore it really well, like it was stuck on you or something because all the good stuff was...was...looking good, for gosh sakes Vala I... I... I love you..."

For a long few seconds she sat there, thumb still pressed on the radio button, mouth agape and eyes wide. Suddenly she let go of the radio, and laugher came back through, loud and clear.

With laughter still in his voice, Mitchell came back over the radio. "He sounds like he's gonna make it. Keep him calm. The cavalry should be through the 'Gate soon. You okay, Princess?"

Without pressing the button, she mumbled, "Oh, fine. Just fine."

"Vala, you read? Vala?"

Coming out of her daze, Vala thumbed the radio. "Did Daniel actually say he loved me? And Mitchell, who is Calvin?"

"Yes, and the rescue team's here – ergo – cavalry, as in rescue. Relax. They'll be in there soon."

She set the flashlight and the radio on the floor and scooted closer. Her hands gently mapped Daniel's face, neck and one shoulder. "Hold on, darling. Calvin and his friends are on their way."

"Who? Calvin?"

"I have no idea who he is, some friend of Mitchell's." Vala took Daniel's hand. "You scare me, Daniel. You always have, but mostly when you try to die on me. You have a very bad reputation in the dying department. I can't imagine you not...not in my world."

He lightly squeezed her hand. "I love you."

"You don't have to say that. You're not dying, Daniel."

"I know I'm not dying. At least I know it now. I know I love you."

"Oh. Well then, I..."

The sound of voices reached the small area where Daniel and Vala were.

"Miz Mal Doran? Doctor Jackson?"

"Calvin, is that you? It's me, Vala!"

"Ah, it's Major Palmer. SG-23, Search and Rescue."

Vala leaned in closer to Daniel. "Calvin's a bit lay-de-dah with his Major Palmer intro." She kissed Daniel's forehead.

"We're both in here, 'Major' Palmer."

"Alright, Vala..."

"Ms. Mal Doran, Major."

"Okie dokie. Ms. Mal Doran I need you to evacuate the area."

"I will do no such thing, Calvin!"

"Ms. Mal Doran. My name is Rick, Major Rick Palmer, and we need to get in there and stabilize Dr. Jackson and get him out. We need you to leave so we have more room to do that."

"What about Calvin?"

"Vala," Daniel tugged on her hand. "I'll be fine. Go on and let them do their job. I'll see you soon."

"Alright. But I... well Daniel, I...," she sighed, hung her head. "I love you, so if you die I will kill you." Using the back of her wrist, Vala wiped at her eyes. "I have dust in my eyes, that's why they're watering." She said softly, then yelled back down the opening, her tone indicating her irritation. "I'm coming out now."

~0i0~

Wringing her hands with nervousness as she waited to see Daniel in the infirmary Vala turned to Mitchell, "Where was Calvin, did something happen to him?"

"Cavalry. Men on horses. Bugle. To the... never mind. Calvin couldn't make it."

"Ah. I think that Major Palmer and his team did a fine job rescuing Daniel without Calvin, don't you?"

"Sure."

"Cam, who's Calvin?" Sam asked in all seriousness.

"I..."

The word wasn't completely out of Mitchell's mouth when Carolyn Lam shot out the infirmary doors as if catapulted by Monty Python himself! Her grin was wide and her demeanor relieved. "Luckiest guy on Earth! He should be fine in a day or so. I swear he's not human. His lip seems fine, he has a minor hairline fracture just above his ankle, and a mild concussion. Oh! And a chipped tooth."

"You can fix that too, can't you?" Vala's dark brows scrunched in concern.

Incredulous, Mitchell blurted out, "You gonna dump him already over a chipped tooth?"

"Of course not, I'm just curious. She's a doctor not a dentist! Carolyn, can I..."

"He needs rest..." The doctor began before Vala interrupted.

"Wait. So...by mild concussion do you mean that anything he may or may not have said while trapped in the cave-in of that temple and with a mild concussion not to mention a chipper tooth, might be real as opposed to blabbering nonsense due to a head injury?"

Carolyn looked at Sam, then Teal'c, then Mitchell and finally back to Vala. "Yes, I mean just that. I've sedated him. He's been asking for you, Vala. You've got maybe three minutes before he passes out..."

Vala dashed off and Carolyn eyed Mitchell, then Teal'c and finally Sam. "What's the scoop? Why are they both acting funny... funnier than usual?"

"Daniel confessed." Sam stated simply.

"No way!" Carolyn scanned the faces around her for signs of teasing.

Folding his arms and grinning, Mitchell nodded. "We all heard it over the radio."

"Oh, how I wish I had a recording of that! I would love to know what he said!"

"Doctor Lam, I will be happy to recount it for you..." Teal'c repeated the entire conversation verbatim, using a low voice for Daniel and a high voice for Vala while the others happily listened.

~0i0~

"You don't have to do this." Daniel unlocked his front door.

"You don't want me to stay?" Vala ushered him in with a hand on his back for support.

"Of course I do." The crutches fell to the floor beside the couch as he sat down. "I just mean that it's been three days and you don't have to take care of me if you'd rather go to P2K-R34 with the team."

"Why would I want to go to P2K-R34?" She fluffed the pillow behind his back, ran her fingers through his hair and smiled.

"Because it's a lot more exciting than being here." He propped his leg up on the coffee table.

"Are you sure?" She straddled his hips, settling in with a wiggle of her butt.

"Er... not so sure now."

"How are you feeling, Darling?" She gave him a short kiss on the side of his mouth.

"Isn't it obvious?" He rubbed his hands up and down her slim thighs.

She pulled his T-shirt up and helped him out of it. "Mmm. Quite obvious. "

Daniel's hands trailed slowly up her thighs across her hips and under her shirt. His gaze remained locked with hers while he edged his hands across her flesh. "Perfect."

"I really love you, Daniel."

"Me too, I mean I love you. I think I always loved you."

"Really? Even when I put the bracelets on us? I have to confess I did that because... because I was afraid they'd separate us before I could convince you that I was..."

"Shh." Quite the dexterous archeologist, Daniel had her shirt off in record time.

"I know I kept mucking the whole thing up because I was insecure..."

"I think you mean Fu..."

"I know, I did that too."

"NO! I mean the word not the... damn! I love you so much, Vala. It was me. My stupid self preservation. I'm the one who..."

"Who loves me, darling?"

Suddenly clothes flew every which-a-way. Mouths were fused and tongues were entwined.

When his hands joined the assault, pleasantly burning on her skin, Vala knew any attempt at breathing was out of the question.

The thought that possibly her alien origin had some heretofore latent gene that produced life's breath without breathing air came and went quickly under the magic of his mouth.

"Please, Daniel. Can we move this along? I mean just this first time."

"We have a lifetime."

"We do? With your record, I think we should hurry."

"Funny."

"Mmm, please, I'm begging. We can do the all day one after this one?"

"Okay. If that's what you want."

"Wait!" Vala sat up straight and with narrowed eyes she watched him carefully. "What exactly do you mean by we have a lifetime? Is that a lifetime together. As in..."

"Every day for the rest of our lives." His voice was deep with desire as his fingers threaded through her hair, bringing her face closer.

"Alright then, let's take it slow, darling."

"Too late now, hurry it is."

~END of trope four.


End file.
